I Can and I Will
by miki230
Summary: This is a song fic with a story about Gilberts time at Russias mercy. I used the song I Can by Blue this is NOT a RusPru fic though it does have non-con between them but very light! mostly this is just about Pru doing his best to survive berlin Rated T/M


**I Can and I Will**

**A prelude to freedom**

**This is a song fic! **

**I do not own the characters but I do own the plot of this story!**

**I do not own the song!**

**The song is I Can by Blue and I really think everyone should listen to it during this story!**

**The best video for this song is titled HetaVision - United Kingdom 2011**

** Warnings: This story contains mentioned rape, abuse, and mental torture.**

**Update since I forgot: The time line for this is from right after the wall went up in the 1950's to right as it comes down in the 1980's  
><strong>

**Key: **

**"_Speech"_ **

_Music_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~ **

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~ **

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

_You were the eyes in the face of fortune_  
><em>I lost my way and I couldn't find you<br>Oh, oh no_

Gilbert clung to the cross as pain racked his body. Mein Gott how he missed his brudur…but he would find his way back to the other. His other half…

Those sad blue eyes broke him when he had to walk away. The Arian man…aged from the young blonde boy…and Gilbert clung to that cross even as harsh breath brushed against his neck and white hot pain speared through his insides.

_We're not the first ones to be divided  
>Won't be the last to be reunited<br>No  
>Oh no<em>

_(Oh no)_

Gilbert and Ludwig certainly weren't the first to be divided, Russia, for he would never call that cruel _thing_ Ivan, had made that perfectly clear. Gilbert knew they were probably the most brutally ripped apart but they weren't the first, hell, they probably wouldn't be the last.

All he could pray for though was that they would be reunited. Even America and England, though not in the same way, had reunited…maybe Ludwig and he could be as well.

_**"Prussia-kun…it's not nice to ignore someone talking to you."**_

That bastard's voice grated on his ears.

_**"Ja…but it's unawesome for the awesome me to listen to a cold bastard like you."**_

He would always spit back insults and they always gave him more pain for his effort…but he refused to show weakness. Weakness was unawesome.

_It's like rain falling down  
>Drops of pain hit the ground<br>I can't speak  
>There's no sound when you're gone<br>(Yeah, come on)_

Bitter tears fell down his face as he begged…he couldn't believe he was doing this but he had no choice…it was going to be taken away.

_**"No…please…Ru…Ivan, please please… It's important to me…please it's all I have left, don't take it…not that, you have everything, just please don't take that…"**_

The Russian's hand clutched Gilbert's precious iron cross as he listened to the pleading of the once proud nation. It sent chills down his spin to realize the power he held over the other.

As soon as he realized this power, Gilbert…_Prussia_…realized that this was his loss and the chain that bound him to his brother snapped, the cross breaking free. Gilbert reached out in desperation for the item that was held just out of his reach.

A hand snapped across his cheek, leaving a stinging mark.

_**"Know your place Prussian garbage…you lost your country, you lost your battle and now you are nothing but scum and you will become one with Russia."**_

As more bitter tears slipped from crimson eyes, Gilbert truly felt that the awesomeness and self-centeredness that he clung to was nothing but a farce…that he truly was nothing but a weakling.

_I can_  
><em>I will<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>I can untie these hands<em>  
><em>And get backup again (oh-ho)<em>  
><em>I can<em>  
><em>I will<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>I can untie these hands<em>  
><em>And get backup again<em>

_I can_  
><em>I can<em>  
><em>(Get back up again)<em>

With the loss of the cross, Gilbert's will started to crumble. The only thing he was thankful for was his precious Gilbird was safe at his brother's home. He wished no one had to see him like this, hands tied behind his back, a collar on a chain tying him to the bed.

Everyday though, poor Lithuania had to come in a feed him. The boy was nice…he took good care of Gilbert, mindful of the wounds and delicately fed him many different delicious foods. It wasn't what Gilbert wanted though.

**"_Gil! Gil!"_**

Just as Gilbert thought over these things, the boy in question rushed in.

**"_Ja?"_**

Lithuania looked like he was going to burst with happiness as he recounted what he had heard.

**"_America-san…America-san! He has declared his position about the wall and is promising the people of eastern Germany that he will make sure to destroy the Berlin Wall!"_**

Tears of happiness and relief slipped from those tired crimson orbs that had formally depicted a scared rabbit's eyes. It was then he started to have faith again…that one day the bonds that bound him there would be released and he could touch the sun again…

_I have never lost anything quite like this  
>No second chances if I don't find it<br>No (no)  
>Oh no<br>(oh no)_

Prussia had never lost so much but it was everything he had to give up if he didn't find his way back to his brudur. He didn't mind giving it all up as long as it kept Ludwig safe. He would find the sun though, even as all sorts of pain rained down upon his body he knew one day he could find it and get his second lease on life.

_You closed the door and you kept on walking_  
><em>Left me behind and there's no more talking<em>  
><em>No<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>

_It's like rain falling down_  
><em>Drops of pain hit the ground<em>

_I can't speak_  
><em>There's no sound when you're gone<em>

As Ivan left him shattered on the bed, blood and other fluids leaking from his body, Gilbert realized the silence he had become accustomed too. Even when Lithuania came into the room, he was at a loss for words.

The bitter tears of shame were back as the abuse of his body and his people became worse and worse. He knew there was a light at the end of this tunnel even as the rain…maybe snow…kept falling around him. The end of his torment was coming…his people just had to outlast this; he had to have faith in them just like they would always have faith in him.

Gilbert felt like a mute but he knew these days of having his voice repressed would end soon.

_We're not the first ones to be divided  
>No<br>Won't be the last to be reunited  
>No<em>

The division was ending….the division was ending….it would end!

Prussia's moral as a nation slowly returned as he felt the anticipation of his people grow… He would last…he _could_ last!

_When your gone_

Russia had less and less time to visit him and torture him. In return, Lithuania wasn't allowed to give him as much food. It didn't kill the moral that was returning to him.

His smirk slowly returned and with that, the times Ivan could torture him became more and more intense…

_I can  
>I will<br>I know  
>I can untie these hands<br>And get backup again_

As Ivan drove his body to the limits again and again, Gilbert tried to pull at his bonds and gasped, masking it as a gasp to his current torture…the binds were coming loose, Russia's control on his people was slipping.

Suddenly he could see it, the people revolting, throwing rocks as the soldiers, demanding their freedom…

_(oh-ho)  
>I can<br>I will  
>I know<br>I can untie these hands  
>And get backup again<em>

Lithuania stepped into the room with a key a big a smile.

**"_Let's get you out of here…it's time for you to stand again _Prussia._"_**

Gilbert smiled a true smile and pulled his hands apart, the rope that had tied his arms slipping free leaving nothing but raw and bloody flesh in its wake. The lock on the chain was undone and for the first time in what felt like forever Gilbert, no, _Prussia_, sat straight and proud, the feelings of his people bleeding into his body and giving him strength.

As Gilbert stood on shaky legs, determined to walk out of this wretched place under his own power, Russia stepped into the door way.

**"_Looks like you are happy to be free, Da…that you will get to see your brother again Da?"_**

Gilbert just smirked and walked past the Russian as though he were nothing more than air. Walking as fast as his weakened state allowed, he reached the door way to the house and threw it open.

The sun streamed down and for once, there seemed to be a warmth in the cold Russian air. As he walked towards his people gathered before the wall, they all congratulated him and despite the horrible state he was in, they thanked him for all he had endured for their sakes.

Standing before the wall, his arms stretched over his head as though he could touch the sun…this image was forever burned in the eyes of his people. The sight of their proud nation in a tattered pair of Prussian blue pants and no shoes or top, a collar still around his throat and a multitude of wounds coating once perfect white flesh.

The sight and sound of him touching the sun as the sound of cracking filled the air…this was the sight that would forever burn in the eyes of a nation's people…and even if they were one with Germany…the memory of their great nation would never fade…they all knew, this man would live on as long as they all believed in him.

_I can  
>I can<br>I can  
><em>

**"_Get back up again"_**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~ **

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

** ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~ **

**Wah! I hope you all liked it!**

** I really loved writing this and guess what? **

**This is a prelude to a longer story I am going to write!**

**I hope all that read this will eagerly away the next story that will pick up from where this cuts off! **

**Please Review! Thank you!**


End file.
